A Dead World
by Shadowhound16
Summary: This is an origianal piece by me so i hope you enjoy and as always please pm me with any questions or comments.


A Dead World.

By: Micheal Rinker

Chapter 1.

My name is Mike, no last name I abandoned it when the world was destroyed by "them", or as you might call them the living dead. It's been five years since Z-day the day everything came to a screeching halt. Now sit back and relax cause this is just a story, yes a story of how the world ended.

Z-day five years ago.

"Mom,'' I called. "Mom where are you at?"

"I'm right here," said my mom coming out of the kitchen "dinners almost ready."

"Kay" I said while flipping the channel on the T.V. it was mostly news reports on every channel even cartoon channels, I don't know why but I was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Little did I know that all of this, my mom and my happy normal life was about to end.

It happened so fast I heard a scream from outside so I looked and what I saw almost made me vomit because outside in the street was a woman being eaten alive by several people. Then one of them saw me and started to walk towards the house. I looked around the room frantically cause I knew what it was, a zombie, I've seen the movies. I saw an ax by the door, thank god I had forgotten to take it down to the basement after I was done chopping up the fallen branch in the back yard. I grabbed it and looked out the window again. Just as I thought the rest of them where heading towards the house I counted five.

"Mom" I shouted.

"Yes what is it" she called back from up stairs.

"Stay up stairs and no matter what you hear don't come down understand."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay.''

At that I ripped the door open ax in hand, I saw the first one and brought the ax down missing its head and cutting straight down through its heart. "Shit" I yelled, as it kept moving towards me. I dislodged the ax from its chest and brought it down on its head with a loud thunk, as its brain oozed out onto the grass. I caught sight of another and with a hard side swing I took its head right off. I shot out a hard side kick and planted it right in another ones chest, as it stumbled backward it tripped and its head landed right on a broken piece of glass in the road. The last one I just went up to and planted the ax right in its head. When I pulled it out I realized that one was missing I did a quick 180 and saw that the side door was open, "mom" I said under my breath, I gripped the ax tight and rushed into the house and straight up to my moms room only to discover than she was dead and that undead bastard was making a meal out of her. I was blinded by rage and blacked out when I came to the zombie was in little pieces and the ax was in my moms forehead I guess its better than having her come back as one of "them."

I pulled the ax out of her head and covered her up with her favorite blanket, then I went down stairs and went outside around back and picked a tiger lily, after that I went back upstairs and placed it on top of the blanket. "Damnit I couldn't protect her," I yelled at myself. I turned around picked up the WWII knife from my grandfather, it's still usable cause I cleaned the blade and sharpened it, and the handgun my mom keeps in the house for protection. A quick search in a cupboard revealed about 12 empty clips and about 10 boxes of 9mm rounds plus 3 big boxes of shotgun shells with about 20 shells in each box. At that I looked in my moms cubby across from her bed and found a nice new 12-gauge pump action shotgun. "Damn mom its like you where predicting this" I said under my breath. Upon further inspection of the shotgun I found it to hold 6 shots max and a note on the stock in moms' handwriting it said, " Dear Mike I know it's a little early but happy birthday, I know how much you like guns and you always told me you wanted a shotgun, Love Mom P.S. Don't shoot your eye out." As I finished reading the note I realized I had tears in my eyes. So I took what I found and went downstairs, to prepare myself for the worst.

End Chapter 1.


End file.
